Ivy gets grounded on Easter
Ivy gets grounded on Easter is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on April 20th 2014 Cast Ivy-herself Eric-himself David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Transcript Ivy: Boy, I can't watch TV because I'm still grounded and Easter is just weeks away! I got it, I will watch Teletubbies on PBS Kids since Mom and Dad aren't home! (42 minutes later) Ivy: Wow, that's was a good show Eric: Rocket Power Time, Rocket Power Time, Rocket... Hey! David: Ivy, did you watch TV Grounded! Eric: Tell me what you watched! Ivy: Um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um! David: Don't waste my time! Ivy: OK, I watched Teletubbies While grounded! Eric (Kidaroo's voice): Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh! IVY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WATCHED TELETUBBIES WHILE GROUNDED, WE HATED THAT STUPID SHOW! THAT'S IT, I'M TELLING MOM AND DAD! E/D's Dad: What's going on here! David: Ivy watched Teletubbies while grounded! E/D's Dad: What! Ivy how could you, that doesn't, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for infinity lifetime! E/D's Mom: And for this, we are calling the Easter Bunny and tell him to give you not have Easter eggs, candy and presents this you! Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I want the Easter Bunny I want the Easter Bunny I want the Easter Bunny I want the Easter Bunny I want the Easter Bunny Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? E/D's Dad: Too bad, now stop dancing and crying like an idiot and got to your room, now! (On Easter Morning) Ivy: It's Easter morning, I hope the Easter Bunny came and left me some candy and presents! (Ivy leaves the room and Enter the kitchen in shocked) Ivy (Crying): No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I don't have easter eggs, candy and presents! E/D's Dad: That right, we call the Easter Bunny earlier this month and tell him not to give candy and presents ever again! E/D's Mom: However, we got you some presents! Ivy: Really? E/D's Mom: There at the Living room right nowI Ivy: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! What the, what are those? E/D's Dad: We got you some Rated R Movie DVD's like, Aliens vs. Predator, Die Hard Films, Saving Private Ryan, Sleepy Hollow, Scream, Kick-Ass, District 9, 300, Secretary, Basic Instinct, The 40-Year Old Virgin, Jerry Maguire, Sin City, Wedding Crashers, Superbad, Bridesmaids, The Pineapple Express, Clint Eastwood Films on DVD's and furthermore! You have to watch them all everyday for the rest of your life and you will watch them for now on! Ivy (Crying): Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I hate those Rated R Movies, I'm scare to watch! E/D's Mom: Too bad but there's more, we also got you some Rated M video games like, Grand Theft Auto, Fallout, Call of Duty, Assassin's Creed, Dead Rising, Dead Space, Mortal Kombat and more forever! You also have to play these everyday for forever and ever amd ever! E/D's Dad: And also, for watching Teletubbies earlier, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for, 1234567899876543210987654321 years! E/D's Mom: Usually i will say go to your room! But instead, I will now say this! Start watching Rated R Movies and video games right now, or your double grounded for another Infinity lifetime! Ivy: Great, just great, I guess i have to watch some Rated r movies and violent video games for now on! Can my life will be worst! (The End) Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:2014 videos